Admitting your feelings-Troyler
by YouTubeisPerfect
Summary: Will Troye be able to do it? Will he be able to tell Tyler how he really feels? All while on their trip with Connor to San Francisco. And what will happen with Connor? Read to find out! ;) Btw, if u haven't seen the vid, here's the link. Enjoy!
1. Admitting your feelings

Troye nervously waited outside his hotel in San Francisco. He, Connor, and Tyler were getting ready for their last day around town before going their separate ways.

"I have to tell Tyler how I feel. This is my last chance." Troye thought.

Just then, Tyler walked out the front lobby's double-doors. He saw Troye standing a few feet away. Tyler slowly shuffled over to his twink of a best friend. He seemed serious, yet emotional.

"Hey, Troye. Wow, you're up early."

"Hi Tyler. Yeah. I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Oh, yeah? Are you ok? You usually sleep as long as possibley can. Haha!"

"Tyler, there's something you should know." Troye's voice was stern and compassionate.

"Yes, Troye?" Tyler replied, a little bit confused, but excited to know what he thought he was going to say.

"Tyler, I..."

"Morning you guys. Ready for our last day in San Francisco?"

As Troye was about to say what he felt, Connor walked out onto the sidewalk that they were both standing on.

"Really, Connor? Really?" Troye thought.


	2. Telling Tyler, Almost

Tyler, Connor and Troye had just walked in to that Tyler used to go to when he lived there.

"This is just a cute little place that I used to come to every once in a while with Cory. Of course, my favorite place is Taco Bell, but he insisted on coming here ever so often." Tyler explained.

"They have great food, great coffee, and...Troye? You're blanking out again! Hello?"

Troye could barely even concentrate on what Tyler was saying, which is rare. His mind was still on this morning, when Connor had unknowingly walked in on him trying to admit to Tyler how he really felt about him. He wasn't mad at him, just a little frustrated and also kind of glad at the same time. He felt like telling Connor, "Damn you!" But he at the same time he wanted to say, "Thank god u came."

Tyler started snapping his fingers and waving his hands in front of the younger boy's face.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Troye said, a little flustered and confused.

The three boys had just stepped into the cafe, and sat down at a table.

As Connor sat down, Tyler asked him, "Hey, Connor? Didn't you have to go to the bathroom a little while back?"

Tyler started bobbing and moving his head towards the hallway that led to the bathroom.

Connor could tell that Tyler was hinting that he wanted them to be alone, and besides, he really did have to pee.

Connor replied, "Uh, yeah, actually I do really have to go. I drank like 3 cups of coffee before I left the hotel. Be back in a bit."

As soon as Tyler knew he was gone, he turned towards Troye. "What's up with you? You have been blanking out all morning. Is something on your mind?" Tyler asked, with a genuine concerned look on his face.

"I love how he knows me so well." Troye said to himself.

"Yeah. There is something on my mind, Tyler. You."


	3. Wait, what?

**Hey guys! New update! Yay! I kinda hit writers block. I wasn't sure where to take it, but I do now! Read and discover! Peace, love, bye! **

**From: JoeyGraceffaisPerfect**

* * *

Tyler was mentally freaking out.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Tyler thought as he saw a confused expression on Troye's face.

Tyler suddenly realized that he had his mouth wide open, slightly twitched up at the ends from not being able to smile fully and have his mouth open.

"Okay, now you're the one blanking out. Haha!" Troye said awkwardly, his stomach churning from anticipation and worry.

"Wait what? What are you saying Troye?" Tyler said with a smirk as he finally closed his mouth.

"I'm saying...oh, f*** it." Troye leaned in and kissed Tyler, quick at first, but then more slowly and passionately.

And it was only once.

They must have savoured in each other's company being so close for at least five minutes, with their lips still connected.

When the two lovers pulled away for air, Tyler rested his forehead on Troye's, and said half teasingly and half serious, "You still didn't answer my question."

"Woah! What is going on over here!" Connor asked pleasantly as he sauntered into the room.

Just as Troye was about to answer Tyler.

* * *

**Ooooohhh! Cliffhanger! I will update again. Don't worry! ;)**


	4. Update: Troyler

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the end of the year is coming, and school work is a b****. So, I am going to update soon. Don't worry, I haven't fallen through a wormhole into 2006. (If you get that reference, I love you for life!) But, in all seriousness, I love every single on of you who support me, and read my stories. So, hang in there, and enjoy my next chapter when I do update.

Peace, love, bye!

From: JoeyGraceffaisPerfect


	5. Create Your Own Ending

Ok guys, I realize I haven't posted in a while, and I mean A WHILE. Soooooo, I had this idea a long time ago, I just never got around to doing it. It's a 'create your own ending' chapter. I know that there are a lot of talented writers out there, probably a lot better than me, and I want to be able to share that with a lot of other people. This is what's going to happen:

1\. I write the first few words of the first sentence.

2\. You guys leave your stories down in the comments.

3\. I chose one that I think would work best with the rest of the story.

4\. I post the one I think is best, and give credit to the talented writer that wrote it.

If you guys like this idea, tell me in the comments.

Y'all have a great week! Bye!

From: **_YouTubeisPerfect_**


End file.
